Cartoon Network Universe: Fusion Fall
Fusionfall is the Cartoonetwork version of a MMOG (Massive Multiplayer Online Game). It has all your favorite cartoonetwork shows including old ones and new ones. This game came out (Beta) December 5, 2008. See website fusionfall.com. The characters have also changed in age and look. They look more like anime characters. A new feature is a thing called nanos which are mini versions of your favorite cartoon network characters. You will also interact with the little bit older characters (NPC) they will guide you sometimes on quest. See The Fusionfall Wikia Shows Ed, Edd n Eddy Power Puff Girls Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Ben 10 Ben 10: Alien Force Samurai Jack Megas XLR Chowder (Unconfirmed, possibly not to appear) Misadventures Of Flapjack (Unconfirmed, possibly not to appear) Codename: Kids Next Door Dexter's Labortory Courage The Cowardly Dog Camp Lazlo (Unconfirmed, possibly not to appear) Squirrel Boy (Unconfirmed, possibly not to appear) My Gym Partner Is A Monkey (Unconfirmed, possibly not to appear) Class Of 3000 (Unconfirmed) Johnny Bravo (Unconfirmed) Cow And Chicken (Unconfirmed) The Secret Saturdays (Unconfirmed) Life And Times Of Juniper Lee (Unconfirmed) Weapons Gumball Machine Gun (Kids Next Door) Null Void Projector (Ben 10) Electric Guitar Gun Heat-Ray (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy Heatblast Gun (Ben 10) Wildvine's Seed Bomb (Ben 10) Samurai Sword (Samurai Jack) Grim's Scief (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) Eduardo's Club (Foster's Home Of Imaginary Friends) Hot Dog Gun (Kids Next Door) Pumpkin Bomb (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) Clothes Lemon Head Hat (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) Orange Bucket Helme (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) Evil Clown Mask (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) Dinobondid Helmet (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) Evil Brain Helmet (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) Evil Mask (Ben 10) Plumers Costume (Ben 10) Cannonbolt Costume (Ben 10) Locations City Station (FusionFall) Genius Grove (Dexter'sLaboratory) Pimpleback Mountains (Camp Lazlo) Townsville Park (Powerpuff Girls) Goat's Junkyard (Megas XLR) Tech Square (FusionFall) Peach Creek Commons (Ed,Edd n'Eddy) City Hall (Fusionfall) Camp Kidney (Camp Lazlo) Nowhere (Courage The Cowardly Dog) Pokey Oaks North (Power Puff Girls) Pokey Oaks South (Power Puff Girls) Mojo's Volcano (Power Puff Girls) Bravo Beach (Johnny Bravo) Vistas] (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) Endsvile (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) (Pending) Habitat Homes (My Gym Partner Is A Monkey) Sector V (Kids Next Door) Foster's Home (Foster's Home Of Imaginary Friends) Peach Creek Estates (Ed,Ed, and Eddy) Prickley Pines (Camp Lazlo) Leaky Lake (Camp Lazlo) Mt Blackhead(camp lazlo)Acorn Flats(Camp Lazlo) NPC Ed (Ed,Edd, and Eddy) Edd (Ed,Edd, and Eddy) Eddy (Ed,Edd, and Eddy) Bloo (Foster's Home Of Imaginary Friends) Mac (Foster's Home Of Imaginary Friends) Coco (Foster's Home Of Imaginary Friends) Frankie (Foster's Home Of Imaginary Friends) Eduardo (Foster's Home Of Imaginary Friends) Blossum (Power Puff Girls) Bubbles (Power Puff Girls) Buttercup (Power Puff Girls) Professor Utonium (Power Puff Girls) Mojo Jojo (Power Puff Girls) Him (Power Puff Girls) Billy (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) Mandy (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) Grim (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) Hoss Delago (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) Ben (Ben 10: Alien Force) Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Alien Force) Hex (Ben 10) Jack (Samurai Jack) Numbuh 1 (Kids Next Door) Numbuh 2 (Kids Next Door) Numbuh 3 (Kids Next Door) Numbuh 4 (Kids Next Door) Numbuh 5 (Kids Next Door) Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog) All Rights Reserved